Don't forget me
by adrie2k
Summary: What happens when Yuki meets a guy from her past and starts to move past Soujiro? Will Soujiro realize his love for her before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget me**

_What happens when Yuki meets a guy from her past and starts to move past Soujiroh? Will Soujiroh realize his love for her before it is too late?_

I do not own Hana Yori Dango and this story is not for profit.

Ch1: Coming Home

The lights of Tokyo started to dim and the night revelers poured out of the bars and clubs as the sun began to rise. Some stores were beginning to open while Yuki passed the shop owners and waved at those she knew. She was on her way to the Dango shop to open it up with Makino Tsukushi. Okami-san was on vacation for the weekend, so it was just going to be Makino and her. As she passed a bunch of young men walking home after a weary night at the bars and clubs, she couldn't help, but think of Nishikado Soujiroh, who was most likely on his way home or worse. Yuki felt a pain in her heart as she thought about Nishikado-san and his many one-night stands. She still did not understand why he kept running away from her. She was mightily embarrassed the last time he ran during his book signing. She could still feel all the women still waiting in line shooting death glares at her for making their beloved Soujiroh run away. Why couldn't he just face her and tell her she was repulsive? It was better than having Soujiroh running away from her. As Yuki thought about it she just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

A piercing whistle brought Yuki to attention as she started to notice some men following and gazing predatorily at her. Yuki just hurried up her brisk pace as the men started to come upon her. They quickly circled her and Yuki began to panic as one of the men grabbed her hand roughly.

"Hey cutie lets have some fun. The night is not over."

" It is 6:30 am and I have no interest in hanging out with you at all," stated Yuki as she yanked her hand away.

The gruffest man who looked to be this group's leader grabbed Yuki's waist length hair and pulled hard.

" No one says no to us. Besides we are just starting to have fun," as the gruff man laughed and dipped into to give her a repulsive kiss.

The pull sent pain down Yuki's neck as she cried out. Yuki started to scramble in thinking how to punch these men just like Makino.

" I don't think the lady wants to be touched, so let her go." A tall man with wavy chin length hair spoke. Yuki noticed that he had to be one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen, besides the rest of the F4. He had high and chiseled cheekbones and lips that weren't too full to be called feminine. His stylish clothes fitted him like a T on his sculpted body. Yuki would have dropped her jaw in surprise if she weren't in the current predicament.

"Hey mind your own business, pretty boy. I wouldn't want to smash your pretty face in front of the girl," stated one of the men in the group as he cracked his knuckles. The men circling Yuki started to get agitated by this man who wanted to disturb their fun.

The men trapping her in seemed to regret that statement, when they noticed four rough looking bodyguards behind the handsome man. But of course they wouldn't back out without a fight. The fight though ended almost as soon as it started. The half-drunk business workers were no match for the four massive bodyguards, or the handsome man who threw in an extra punch or two. They soon hobbled off moaning in pain.

"Thanks for your help." Yuki blushed as she stared at the handsome man who helped beat off the punks.

"It was no problem, I would do the same for any girl in distress." The handsome man smiled at her and gave her a wink, which made Yuki blush a deeper shade of pink.

" Your knuckles are bleeding a bit. Here let me at least wipe them off for you with my handkerchief. I even have some antiseptic in my bag. It is the least I can do." Yuki brought out her handkerchief and stated to wipe away the blood on his knuckles. As he smiled at her Yuki thought she would go weak in the knees and collapse. As she applied the antiseptic on his knuckles she couldn't help but notice the necklace hanging around his neck. It wasn't the necklace itself, but the ring that hung from it. She gasped in shock as she immediately dropped his hand.

"Is anything wrong" as the handsome man crinkled his brow with worry.

Yuki took a couple of deep breaths and steadied herself. Only one person could have that ring and it had to be him. So many years had flown by since she last saw him and how he had changed. He was much more handsome then she remembered him.

"You really don't remember me Ichiro-kun"

The brow deepened as the man though, but suddenly surprise took over his features as soon as he recognized her.

"Yuki-chan is that really you. I can't believe how much you have grown. It has only been four years since I last saw you. My god, I can't believe it is you."

Yuki couldn't believe it either. It was Takeda Ichiro, the boy she knew, as a child was now a man. It was Makino and her childhood friend, her first crush, the first boy who said he like her, her first boyfriend, and the first boy she ever kissed (that had to be the best kiss as first kisses go). He had come home to her. She grinned and laughed with giddiness, as she knew her Ichiro-kun had come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Lonely No More**

_What happens when Yuki meets a guy from her past and starts to move past Soujiroh? Will Soujiroh realize his love for her before it is too late?_

I do not own Hana Yori Dango and this story is not made for profit

I hope you guys still will like the story. I promise that the next chapter will have a lot of S/Y and T/T action.

Thanks for all of the support.

* * *

Yuki still couldn't believe her eyes. Even as she was sitting across from Ichiro-kun in a coffee shop, she could not believe he was actually there. She had just finished calling Tsukushi-chan to let her know she wouldn't be at the dango shop till later in the morning. Now as she stared at Ichiro-kun she realized how much he had changed. He was no longer a boy, but a grown man, and a handsome one at that. Yuki could feel herself blushing as she stared at his good looks.

It had been so long since she had last seen him. Four years ago Ichiro-kun moved to the United States with his family. His father was in the process of starting a media group and they needed to move to New York. It had nearly broken her heart to see him leave. Once he had left there was an emptiness inside her because she had not only lost her boyfriend, but her best friend. Of course Tsukushi was one of her best friends, but Ichiro-kun was the one who had really understood her. Suddenly she felt whole again seeing him, even if they were not together anymore.

Just chatting with him about old times seemed to make her feel less lonely. Yuki had been feeling very lonely lately with Tsukushi married to Tsusaka. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else. Rui and Akira had taken over their father's businesses and were now too busy to hang out. And Soujiro was avoiding her like the plague. Yet, with Ichiro she was never lonely. Even though so many years had past, he still knew her better than anyone else.

"Ichiro-kun, how have you been? How is your life in America? I am sure you have stories to tell."

Yuki knew full well that Ichiro's father had been successful in building one of the largest media groups in the world and that Ichiro was now the heir to a billion dollar fortune. She knew that he had become a model and actor, but was still very private about his personal life. The press and his girl fans constantly hounded him wherever he went; that is why he kept bodyguards with him at all times. Too tell the truth, Yuki tried to avoid stories about him; afraid she would read about him having a model girlfriend.

"Life in America was great, but I can not be there anymore because it is not home. Yuki-chan you don't know how much I have missed you over the years. I just want you to know that I never purposely wanted to leave you. We had been together for a long time, almost three years, and I felt I abandoned you." Ichiro reached his hand over to Yuki and gave it a squeeze as he smiled at her.

"You never abandoned me Ichiro-kun. You had to follow your family. Besides we still have remained friends for all this time, ne?"

"Yes we have been friends since we were five, but I haven't been to good of a friend lately. I will try to be better. That includes making sure you actually go to work. I will give you a lift on my motorcycle. I have an extra helmet so you will be safe."

Ichiro led Yuki out of the coffee shop and to where his bike was parked. Suddenly seeing a motorcycle, made Yuki think about Soujiro. Soujiro never allowed any girls on the back of his motorcycle, and Yuki always wanted her first ride on a motorcycle to be with him. Yet surprisingly, she did not feel very disappointed that her first ride on a motorcycle was not with Soujiro. Instead it was with the person she trusted the most. As Yuki put on the extra helmet and sat behind Ichhiro, she realized that she had to be the luckiest girl in the world and that many girls would kill to be in her position. She squeezed Ichiro's waist tightly and wished not to let go ever.

* * *

Akria was pissed. Normally he never lost his temper, but so far the today was going very badly and it was only 9am. First he and his latest married girlfriend were almost caught in a compromising position early that morning by her husband. To escape Akria had to jump out of the bathroom window and land in some bushes. Secondly he was going to break up with the same girlfriend that morning because she was starting to get clingy, but now he had to forgo that for another day. Lastly, he was about to ask the pretty (married) neighbor of his out on a date, but Tsusaka called demanding he meet him at dango shop to help him convince Makino to quit.

Akira was driving his new, silver Ferrari to meet up with the F4 at the dango shop. But once he got there he might just have to give Tsusaka a piece of his mind. Not that his bad day was entirely his Tsusaka's fault, but he definitely contributed to his very, very bad day. Maybe his bad temper would scare the rest of the F4 away and he could go back to flirting with his neighbor.

Somehow he and the rest of the F4 had to participate in helping Tsusaka convince his new wife that she could use his billion-dollar fortune instead of having to work, but Tsukushi was convinced that she should be able to pay her way through the rest of law school. How stubborn those two were. Somehow it seemed to be Yuki, Rui, Soujiro, and him were the ones that kept those two together. Actually it was mainly Soujiro and Yuki that kept those two together.

Now Yuki-chan and Soujiro were a different matter altogether. He heard that Soujiro ran away from her at the latest book signing. Poor Yuki-chan. Soujiro did not seem to realize what a great girl Yuki was. Akira at one point or another thought Yuki would be the perfect match for Soujiro; she helped him shop for clothes, she helped him turn away the crazy girls pursuing him, and she helped him realize that Sara-chan did love him. But Soujiro did not realize how much he needed her.

Although Akira had to confess to himself that he wouldn't mind if he could find a girl who was like Yuki. Yuki cared so much for Soujiro and seemed to bend over backwards to help him when she could. In fact Yuki was pretty cute and he wouldn't have minded dating her if she was a couple of years older. However, if he ever admitted that to Soujiro, he would beat the crap out of him. Akira believed that Soujiro did not realize that he was quite jealous of any boys showing interest in Yuki. Akira sighed as he realized how much Soujiro loved Yuki, but Soujiro didn't realize that himself.

As Akira waited at a traffic stop, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a new Kawasaki motorcycle pulling up next to him. Although it wasn't actually the motorcycle he was paying attention to, but the girl on the back of the bike behind the driver. Although she was in regular jeans, the jeans left little to the imagination about how long her legs were. Those had to be the best looking legs he had seen in a long time. The tight fitting leather jacket she was wearing only accentuated her curves. Although she was wearing a helmet, he could see she had long wavy, waist length ebony hair.

As he parked his car near the dango shop, he noticed the motorcycle pulled up to where Soujiro usually parked his bike. Curious, Akira waited in the car to see what the girl actually looked like. Maybe he could charm her away from the man driving the motorcycle.

However Akira was in a shock for a lifetime, when he saw the girl pull of her helmet, revealing Yuki-chan. He was shocked that Yuk-chan had such a beautiful body and he never noticed it before. Then again he always viewed Yuki-chan as a friend. Akira laughed when he thought how Soujiro did not even know that Yuki had one of the most beautiful bodies Akira had ever seen. Soujiro was such an idiot.

But the biggest shock was when the driver pulled off his helmet revealing Takeda Ichiro, the model, philathropist, and movie star. Living with two teenage twin sisters, he knew exactly who Takeda Ichiro was and that he was very popular amongst the ladies. Unfortunately that group included his sisters. He would never get use to his sisters liking men. In fact he would make sure to beat any man to a pulp who even looked at his sisters romantically.

Due to his many connections, Akira also knew that Takeda Ichiro was heir to the Takeda media group, a billion dollar corporation. His fortune easily rivaled that of the F4s. Akira than noticed the black SUV parked next to the motorcycle. Of course he would have bodyguards, just like the rest of the F4. Yet what was he doing with Yuki? He would have to make a couple of calls to check up on Ichiro's background. No one hung around F4's friends without a complete background check.

As Yuki and Ichiro walked into the Dango shop, Akira was suddenly glad that he was going to meet up with the rest of the F4. This would be a very interesting situation, especially Soujiro's reaction. Suddenly his day was going to be highly amusing. As Akira reached for his phone to dial one of his underground connections, he evilly smiled and wished that the rest of the F4 would arrive soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Like You**

I do not own Hana Yori Dango and this story is not for profit

Sorry guys for this story being a bit late. I have been working on school and stuff and will be a bit busy till the end of the semester. Hopefully this next chapter is long to satisfy everyone until the next chapter. Thanks for the comments everyone. Please keep on commenting and giving me suggestions.

* * *

Yuki invited Ichiro to come in and see Tsukushi, who they had both known since childhood. Unsurprisingly Tsukushi was enjoying eating the mochi that was sold at the Dango shop. Ever since she had become pregnant, Tsukushi had been having cravings, but specifically mochi.

" I should have known you would be late because of a boy. You seem to have finally moved on from you know who." Tsukushi nudged Yuki with her elbow as she continued to relish her mochi. So much so that powder started to form around her mouth, making her look a bit like a clown. Yuki laughed as she started to wipe away the powder around Makino's mouth.

"This is no ordinary boy Tsukushi-chan." Yuki stated as Makino looked puzzled. Suddenly Tsukushi nearly spat out her mochi and started to gape at Ichiro.

"Ichiro-kun!!!! I can't believe it." Makino looked so shocked that Yuki was afraid she might just faint from excitement. When did you get back? How are you? I hear you are a movie star and model, how is that going?" Tsukushi was beaming from ear to ear and started to talk really fast excitedly.

"Don't talk to fast Tsukushi-chan, you don't want to excite the baby. Yuki has told me that you have just gotten pregnant and that you are now married to the Domyouji heir. It is good to see you Tsukushi-chan. I missed your bubbly nature. We must catch up. How about meeting up with me later for a modeling shoot I am doing in Shibuya. You should come too Yuki-chan" Ichiro grinned at both girls but his eyes were looking at Yuki.

Tsukushi noticed the look and smiled knowingly. She knew that Ichiro was obviously still taken with Yuki. She had read up enough about him to know that he never seriously dated any other woman since moving to America and that was most likely because still had feelings for his first love Yuki. Finally, Yuki would have a boy to get over her crush on Soujiro. It was for the best, because Soujiro was not a good enough candidate to be Yuki's boyfriend. Ichiro was a much better candidate; he was just as good-looking as Soujiro and genuinely cared for Yuki.

" Please come Yuki-chan, I know that both you and Tsukushi-chan would have fun seeing all of the clothing. Besides I need you tow to keep me company" Ichiro reached for Yuki's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Who the hell are you? And where are you taking my wife?" Tsusaka, Akira, Rui, and Soujiro walked into the dango shop.

For a moment Tsukushi thought she saw Soujiro 's perfect features turn into a scowl as he saw Ichiro grasping Yuki's hand. But that expression seemed to have vanished in an instant and was replaced with a non-chalant expression. Tsusaka and Soujiro continued to stare at Ichiro, while Akira looked highly amused. And Rui, well, he always looked like he just woke up and did not seem shocked by the newcomer.

" This is our childhood friend Takeda Ichiro. We grew up together. He just returned from New York after four years. Can you manage to be polite to my childhood friend Tsusaka"? Tsukushi could not believe how jealous Tsusaka could be, even though they were married. His possessiveness had no bounds.

" Oh, I thought you looked familiar, you are the heir to that big media group. I am the head of the Domyouji Group. Aren't you in that TV show about police or something….

"He is doing a movie about doctors, baka." Tsukushi noticed that Tsusaka was trying to hide his surprise by talking really fast. Tsukushi decided it was best to interrupt her husband before he made a complete fool of himself.

"Ichiro-kun, these are the F4 that I was telling you about. Besides Domyouji-san, this is Hanazawa Rui, Mismasaka Akira, and Nishikado Soujiro." Yuki smiled up innocently at Ichiro as she pointed out the rest of the F4.

"What a pleasure. You must be the one who took my parking spot." Soujiro sarcastically remarked. He still had not stopped staring at Ichiro.

"I must be. By the way Domyouji-san, I apologize if I offended you. I would never think of Tsukushi-chan in that way; she is my ex-girlfriend's best friend. " Ichiro smiled as he disengaged his hand from Yuki's and placed his arm around her shoulder. He continued to smile, but he held Soujiro's stare.

Yuki felt undeniably uncomfortable as she blushed profusely. She didn't know what had gotten into Soujiro to be so rude to Ichiro. Nor did she understand this sudden affection from Ichiro. The rest of the F4 seemed in shock at what to say.

"Wow, so that is how you know Yuki-chan. I have to say Yuki-chan; my sisters would be very envious of you. My younger sisters are big fans of yours Takeda-san." Akira-san tried to break the surprised silence by being his normal gregarious self. He still though could not believe Takeda Ichiro and Yuki-chan had ever been an item.

"I am glad I still have fans in Japan. Hey, would they like an autograph? I am on my way to a press conference and have some extra photos." Ichiro's manners were impeccable as he broke his gaze from Soujiro and took out his pen. He pulled out a couple of photos from his messenger bag that he was carrying and wrote a message on both of them.

" I have to run you guys, but it was nice meeting everyone. I hope to see you girls at the photo shoot. If you are interested in going, meet me at the Shibuya crossing at 3 pm tomorrow. I will se you later." Ichiro let go of Yuki's shoulder and gave her a wink that made Yuki blush even more.

"Ichiro-kun, let me walk out with you to your bike." Yuki smiled at Ichiro and walked out of the Dango store with him.

"Makino you are so going with Yuki to that photo shoot." Soujiro continued to stare out of the store at Yuki and Ichiro chatting.

"Hey I don't want Makino to go to the photo shoot. How about if some male model took a liking to her." Tsusaka growled at Soujiro

"Seriously, Tsusaka, can you actually believe a male model would fall for a five month pregnant woman."

"Anyone would like you Makino." Tsusaka smiled sheepishly at his wife.

"I don't trust him. Why would he show a sudden interest in Yuki-chan after four years of not contacting her? It makes no sense. Besides he seems a bit manipulative. He knew we would all be shocked when he put his arm around Yuki's shoulder and stating to be her ex-boyfriend." Soujiro furled his brow as he watched Takeda Ichiro and Yuki laughing together. To tell the truth he just did not like to share attention with anyone, even Yuki-chan's annoying and persistent attention. Of course he wasn't jealous because he didn't think of Yuki-chan in that way. She wasn't his type, but she was his friend. And he would do anything to protect his friends.

"I think he still has feelings for her Soujiro; maybe he was avoiding her because the feelings haven't disappeared." Rui stared thoughtfully at Soujiro. Although Rui was the quiet one of the F4, he was the smartest and most perceptive. Rui had a feeling that Soujiro was indeed jealous of Yuki and Ichiro's close relationship. He had never had a reason to be jealous before because women were on Soujiro's beck and call. However, Soujiro seemed to be experiencing jealousy for the first time.

"I agree with Rui, I think Ichiro-kun genuinely cares for Yuki-chan. He has liked her since they were twelve and continued to pursue her until Yuki gave in. One thing for sure, Ichiro-kun is very persistent. I think you just can't believe that someone actually likes Yuki-chan in that way. Maybe you are a bit jealous. Hey Tsusaka can you help carry something for me in the back." Tsukushi smirked at Soujiro and walked into the back of the store.

"This is what I mean woman. You need to quit for the future of the next Domyouji…" Tsusaka followed Tsukushi into the back of the store and was still trying to convince her to quit her job.

"I am only Yuki-chan's friend. I don't think of her in that way. Besides I would protect any of my friends, right? Hey Akira, can you do a background check on this Takeda Ichiro"? Soujiro did not like Ichiro at all and was convinced he was up to no good. There had been times before when people had used the F4's friends just to get close to the F4.

"I am already working on it, but Takeda Ichiro is a very private person. It will not be easy to figure out his personal life." Akira had to agree with Rui on this one. Soujiro was brimming with jealousy even if he was not aware of it.

* * *

The way Soujiro was acting convinced Akira that Soujiro was in love with Yuki-chan, but he did not realize it. Akira chuckled to himself at the situation. Soujiro was always late in realizing when he was in love. He had never had to compete with anyone for Yuki's affections, but Ichiro was definitely a threat to Soujiro when it came to Yuki-chan's affections. Ichiro, also seemed to be a bit dangerous. The way he glared at Soujiro in the dango shop made Akira realize that Ichiro was very protective of Yuki-chan. There was something about the Takeda family that Akira knew was fishy, he just could not think of it at the moment.

Soujiro knew nothing about Ichiro, except that he did not like him. Actually, he hated him. Maybe it was because he was just like him. Soujiro was convinced that Takeda Ichiro was a playboy. The way he moved around Yuki-chan, such as placing his arm around her shoulder and winking at her, were similar moves that he pulled on women. It also made Soujiro want to throttle Ichiro. Soujiro was convinced that Yuki-chan needed a good guy, not one who would break her heart like that ex-boyfriend who left her in a heap of tears. Soujiro did not trust Ichiro. He definitely did not like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Choice

Sorry guys for the long wait. I have been brainstorming on how I want to develop this story more. Again I really appreciate the comments and suggestions. I always believe that criticism helps me write better, no joke. Thanks for reading.

I do not own Hana Yori Dango and this story is not for profit.

* * *

Yuki stared out of the window of the crowded train on her way to meet Ichiro at Shibuya crossing. She had to call him beforehand to let him know that she was going to be really late. Her classes at Keio University didn't end today until 4pm. Unfortunately she couldn't skip classes because she was premed and was preparing for the med school examinations.

But surprisingly Yuki did not care about the examinations right at this moment. She was more confused about her relationship with Ichiro. Although, they remained friends after he left for New York, he never implicated that he still had feelings for her. Yet, the way he smiled, held her hand, and treated her was just like when they were dating still. Although Yuki had forced herself to move on after Ichiro left, seeing Ichiro again brought back a lot of feelings she had stored away in her heart. Yuki guessed that she would always have feelings for her first love, even if she had developed crushes for other men.

She still hadn't truly recovered over her crush for Soujiro. Even seeing him at the dango shop the other day took her breath away. However, she was still attracted to Ichiro. After seeing him for the first time in years after being accosted, she thought she was dreaming. Ichiro was more ruggedly handsome while Soujiro had flawless features. How different the two were. Ichiro made her feel safe, while Soujiro brought a sense of madness into her life. Ichiro was reliable and calm, while Soujiro led a crazy playboy lifestyle. How could she like two very different people?

Yuki sighed as she got off at her stop and walked up to street level. Too her surprise though there was not traffic; in fact there were tons of people surrounding the crossing, but no one was actually using the crosswalks. As Yuki made her way closer to the crossing she saw that Ichiro asked her to meet him at Shibuya crossing because the photo shoot was at the crossing!!! As Yuki started to scan over the people busying equipment and clothing around the photo set she suddenly saw Ichiro wave at her.

"Over here Yuki-chan. Don't worry the security guards have been alerted to know of your presence. Here is a pass so you don't run into any trouble. By the way where is Tsukushi-chan"? As Yuki moved passed the barrier and towards Ichiro, her heart started to beat faster, she was undeniably still attracted to Ichiro. Why was it that even after all these years Ichiro-kun still had this effect on her? Ichiro-kun was dressed in torn designer jeans and a white, blue-stripped shirt unbuttoned halfway with sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"She is busy studying for her Bar exam so she couldn't make it. She was terribly sorry and would like to make it up to you. She wanted me to invite you to her Birthday party this week on Friday. It is at this new club called The Yes Club. " Yuki was actually hoping that Ichiro would come. Yuki hated the bar/club atmosphere, but Yuki would do anything to make Tsukushi happy. Hopefully she wouldn't be too bored. Most likely Tsukushi, Tsusaka, and Rui would be in deep conversation with each other and Akira and Soujiro would be too busy with the ladies to talk with her. If Ichiro came she would have someone to talk to at least.

"I would love to come. But that is too bad that she can't come. Anyways, I am actually wrapping up the shoot, but we are running into some problems. The female model is out sick and we need someone to step in. Would you help us out Yuki-chan." Ichiro gave her a heart-melting smile that made Yuki weak in the knees.

"Umm, I don't know. I have no experience modeling and I am not exactly graceful." Yuki did not want to model. She was incredibly shy and knew she would be most likely in a very exposing outfit in the middle of Shibuya crossing.

The photographer rushed over to Yuki and looked her up and down, which made Yuki extremely uncomfortable.

"You are a natural. You must be in the photo shoot. Ichiro-san you never told me you had a gorgeous friend. I am Matsumoto Hiro, the photographer and I am begging you to help us out of this sticky situation."

"Please Yuki, just this once. I promise it will be easy and if you feel uncomfortable wearing anything just let me know. " Ichiro continued to stare at Yuki with his steady brown eyes and his smile deepened. Yuki thought to herself that he must be aware how devastating that smile was on women.

"I guess just this once will not hurt. Besides what are the chances of me being in an actual photo spread." Just as Yuki agreed to participate the photographer guided her to the people in charge of clothing and the makeup artists who went to work. Before she knew it she was ready for the photo shoot. She was dressed in a kaki miniskirt with a dark blue, racer back silk blouse. On top of the silk blouse she wore a brown corduroy jacket. She also was wearing knee length brown riding style boots. Her hair was straitened and teased up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were rimmed with a dark brown eyeliner and eye shadow. She could hardly recognize herself.

"Yuki-chan you look beautiful. Matsumoto-san is right; you are a natural. Thanks for helping out." Ichiro grabbed Yuki's hand and led her to the set, which was in the middle of Shibuya crossing.

The first shot was just Yuki and Ichiro standing apart staring at each other as extras passed them by on the crosswalk. The lights off the advertisements projected onto them as the photographer directed them to stare intently at each other. The next shot the photographer directed Ichiro to circle Yuki's waist with one hand and hold her chin with the other. Yuki was supposed to place her hands on Ichiro's barely covered chest and stare up into his eyes. Although Yuki's heart continually fluttered as she felt the heat of Ichiro's body near hers, she felt safe in his arms; just like she always did when they were young.

The last shot was of Ichiro leaning down for a kiss, but barely touching her lips. Ichiro's fingers were gripping Yuki close to him. Yuki had to bury her hands in Ichiro's wavy hair that felt like silk between her fingers. Suddenly memories flooded back to her as she remembered all the other times she kissed Ichiro. Yuki blushed profusely at the memories that came back with being in Ichiro's arms. She was so worried that Ichiro would feel her heart pounding. As Yuki looked up into Ichiro's warm brown eyes, Yuki felt the undeniable pull to kiss Ichiro even if so many people were watching them.

At the end of the shot Yuki quickly disengaged herself from Ichiro and rushed back to the people in charge of clothing and makeup. She had to get away from Ichiro to think for a moment; she could not think with him near her. Her heart was still pounding as she thought about her relationship with Ichiro. It was something she had to settle with him, on what her relationship was with Ichiro. Yet she wasn't sure she had the courage to face him after being in such intimate positions with him. As Yuki moved out of the dressing room, she saw Ichiro nearby waiting for her.

"Ready to go for dinner. The good news is that I have managed to get rid of the bodyguards for today, so they will not be joining us for dinner. We better get going though before the fans get in the way. " Ichiro reached down to grasp Yuki's hand and guided her to the motorcycle.

* * *

Mimaska Akira lounged in the back of his chauffeured car, glad to be out of his house away from his childlike mother and his smothering twin sisters. He was going to meet up with Soujiro, who had been bugging him all day to hang out. Although, Soujiro didn't say why he wanted to meet up with him, he knew that Soujiro had a secret motive for wanting to meet up; he wanted the dirt on Takeda Ichiro. Although Soujiro could lie to girls easily, he was terrible at lying to his friends, the F4. Besides Akira had been friends with Soujiro for so long that he could read him like a book; including the fact that Soujiro was unknowingly extremely jealous of Takeda Ichiro over Yuki-chan. Akira sighed to himself in frustration with the fact that he was always having to deal with his friends love problems. As the car slowly moved through traffic, Akira furled his brow at the slow pace.

"Hiro-san, what is up with the traffic right now? I believe that Soujiro might rip my head off if I am late. He has been bugging me all day." Akira really did not want to deal with Soujiro's issues. He had a lot on his mind with the family business and his own recent breakup with his married girlfriend.

"Sorry Mimaska-sama. It seems that traffic is not moving. There must be something going on around Shibuya crossing."

"It is okay Hiro-san. I think I will walk anyway. I need some air." Akira got out of the car and started walking towards the club where he was meeting up with Soujiro in Shibuya. As he breathed in the fresh fall air he moved closer to Shibuya crossing, where a major photo shoot seemed to be taking place. Naturally curious to see if there were any hot models, Akira moved towards the barricades. He did notice that Takeda Ichiro was there posing with a really beautiful model; she had not only beautiful legs, but flawless white skin and full lips that would drive any man crazy. At least he could tell Soujiro that Ichiro was surrounded with gorgeous women and often in uncompromising positions. As Akira moved around the barricade to get a better glimpse at the models face he was suddenly shocked to see that the gorgeous model was actually Yuki-chan!!!!

Akira thought to himself that Soujiro was so dumb; Yuki-chan was becoming a gorgeous woman right before his eyes, but he was about to lose her to someone else. Akira groaned to himself when he realized that Soujiro would not be happy with the turn of events. But surprisingly, Akira thought to himself that Soujiro needed a wake-up call. In fact Akira was not going to tell Soujiro about the model shoot. He was Yuki-chan's friend too and Yuki deserved to be happy too.

Akira walked away from the flashing lights and into the nearby club. As he walked across the dance floor and too the VIP booth, he noticed that Soujiro was up to his usual antics of flirting with women. With his arms wrapped around tow women, Soujiro whispered into their ears as the girls giggled and stroked his hair. But when Soujiro saw Akira he shrugged off the women's attentions and basically had them kicked our of the VIP section. For the first time Akira realized that Soujiro meant business. In all of his years, Akira never saw Soujiro treat women like this. Ichiro's attention of Yuki must be really bugging him.

"Akira, where have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you all day. I really need to talk to you about this Ichiro guy. I can tell he is a player because he acts just like me. So what do you have on him."? Soujiro got up out of his seat and started to pace in front of Akira.

"Whoa, can I get a drink first? I have been busy all day Soujiro. Some people have what is called work. I am sure you have heard of it." Annoyed at Soujiro, Akira glared at him and furled his brow.

"I am sorry Akira, but I don't want Yuki-chan to get to attached to this player. I don't want to have to put together the pieces again if another guy goes and breaks her heart."

"Well, there is not much to say. The guy is as perfect as it gets. He is rich, smart, and handsome. His father made a fortune in the media industry right around the time the family moved to New York. Before that Takeda Ichiro grew up in a middle class neighborhood near Yuki-chan's neighborhood. Yuki-chan and Takeda Ichiro went to the same middle and high school and were involved with each other for about three years. After moving to New York, Ichiro was involved in a couple of relationships with other models, but they never lasted long. He just transferred to Meji University's Graduate School of Global Business from Columbia Business School. Takeda Ichiro also is a major actor and model. The guy is clean Soujiro. I still need to do a little digging around. Maybe I can get some stuff on the family. He does have two younger brothers. In fact I think one of them is separated from the family. I am not quite sure what his name is though."

"F###, so the guy is perfect. Now what? The guy must have some ghosts in his closet. I am sorry to bug you Akira, but I need to get something on the guy to get rid of him. " Soujiro frowned and swallowed his drink in one gulp.

"Have you thought that you might be a bit jealous now that someone is taking first place in Yuki-chan's heart." Akira laughed at how jealous Soujiro was.

"You know I think of Yuk-chan as like a little sister. I am just protective. Besides I have no problem with Yuki-chan dating other guys, just not players." Soujiro didn't want to admit to Akira, that he was a little jealous with the lack of Yuki-chan's attention, but that didn't mean he like her in that way.

Besides she was way to innocent for his tastes. Personally Soujiro did not want to think about Yuki-chan in that way. The girls he fooled around with and slept with he usually forgot by the next day and couldn't recall their names, but with Yuki-chan he would always be friends with and would never forget her. The girls he dated didn't even deserve to belong in the same category as Yuki-chan. She was his friend for life and always felt comfortable around her. Akira would be jealous if he knew that Soujiro considered Yuki-chan one of his best friends. He could tell her stuff that he did not feel comfortable telling the rest of the F4. He was more afraid of losing her friendship if a guy as perfect as Ichiro came to steal her away.

"Hey lets get out of here Akira. The scene is lame and there are no cute girls around." Soujiro started to move towards the VIP exit.

"NO, no not yet! Umm, lets stick around, besides you need to help me with my girl problems now that I broke up with my girl. Also check out all those girls that entered the club. I am sure there is one to meet your standards." Akira desperately was trying to keep Soujiro from going to the photo shoot that was going on steps away from entrance to the club. He knew that Soujiro would lose his temper and most likely make a fool of himself if he saw Yuki-chan was with Takeda Ichiro. He was in no mood to hold back a raging Soujiro from getting into a fight.

As Soujiro looked over the crowed in the club below searching for the hot women Akira was talking about, he could not help noticing that Akira was acting strange. As Soujiro sighed to himself he realized he was not really in the mood to flirt with girls. Well, he might as well hear Akira's love woes. Besides he needed another drink and to think about what to do about Takeda Ichiro.

* * *

Yuki squirmed in her seat across from Ichiro at the restaurant. They had already finished dinner and she needed to still talk to him about their relationship, but she really did not have the guts to talk to him about him. As she gazed at Ichiro she could only feel butterflies building in her stomach as he smiled at her. How did he have this effect on her still?

"Yuk-chan are you okay? You are awfully pale and quiet. Do you want me take you home?"

"I am okay Ichiro-kun. I am just tired from school and stuff. You didn't tell me how draining modeling could be." She weakly smiled at Ichiro and hoped that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Yuki-chan I know something is bugging you. You can't fool me after all these years. Just spit it out. You can trust me." Yuki looked at Ichiro's trustworthy face and decided she might as well just tell him and get it over with.

"Umm, well, I need to tell you something Ichiro-kun"

"I have something to tell you too, Yuki-chan. In fact I almost told you during the photo shoot, but you rushed off to get cleaned up. What is it Yuki-chan?"

"Actually you go first Soujiro-kun." Yuki needed time still to organize her thoughts. What was wrong with herself? She could do numerous science experiments, but she could barely tell Ichiro what she was feeling."

"Well, Yuki-chan I really think that you haven't really changed, only in the fact that you are more beautiful. But, well, what I am trying to say is that I still have feelings for you. I never truly got over you after leaving for New York. I know it might be to late for me to be with you, but I think you should know how I feel. Oh god I hope I haven't scared you away. If you don't like me in that way anymore, then I will back off and never mention it again. You don't have to answer right away. In fact lets talk about it later, I need to get you home." Ichiro abruptly got up from his seat as he gazed at Yuki. Although he didn't say anything, Yuki could feel his eyes bearing down at her with desire.

As Yuki got up from her seat and started to walk out the door with Ichiro, she smiled with relief, as she no longer had to breach the topic. But she was also stuck in contemplation. She was at the crossroads. She had a choice in front of her. She could move forward with Ichiro or she could foolishly chase after Soujiro. Yuki's heart felt a stab with the choice she was about to make. While walking out the door of the restaurant with Ichiro she reached for his hand and looked up at him.

" I have made my decision Ichiro-kun. I choose…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Missing You

Sorry this update has taken so long. I have had a bit of writer's block. I am not sure if I am completely satisfied with this chapter, but I do not want you guys to have to wait.

Due to popular demand, I have decided to keep Takeda Ichiro as a permanent character in this story. Sorry to the fans that want Soujiro and Yuki to end up together; however don't count Soujiro out of Yuki's life completely.

Thanks again for the comments and suggestions

I do not own Hana Yori Dango and this story is not for profit.

* * *

As Yuki walked out of the restaurant with Ichiro, she knew that she had to move on. She had to move on in her life. As she reached up and touched Ichiro's arm, Yuki realized she could not wait any longer for him, not when someone better deserved a chance.

"I have made my decision Ichiro-kun. I choose to be with you. However, let us take it slow; so much time has passed since we have been together. Please be patient with me." Yuki took a deep sigh of relief as she admitted that she still had feelings for Ichiro.

Finally she had gotten it of her chest. All she could think about lately was her past with Ichiro and the feelings that still existed for him. Yuki wasn't sure if she loved Ichiro like she did when she was sixteen, but she still felt butterflies in her stomach when she was in his arms.

" That was a quick decision. Your right in that a lot of time has changed and we are probably different people, but I still want to get to know you. " Ichiro laughed at Yuki's spontaneity.

"Still lets keep our relationship only between us and our friends. The media would hound you if they knew we were dating. Also, I am not sure what my crazy fan club would do."

"I have to agree. I don't want to be mobbed by the press and your crazy girl fans." Yuki smiled realizing that Ichiro was always looking out for her. Ever since they were children he had always protected her. She reached out and held Ichiro's hand as they walked down the street together. Yuki was still amazed at her luck. She was dating someone who actually liked her for herself. She was happy to finally not be chasing after a guy who did not care for her.

"Ichiro-kun, I have a question. Why me? Out of all the beautiful models, why choose to date an average girl like me?"

"Because you are real. Most of the girls I work with are fake and are not very nice people. You are the most optimistic person I know and always are able to make me happy, even after all these years. Besides you are hardly average. Even the photo shoot director was surprised you were not a real model." Ichiro chuckled to himself as he realized how clueless Yuki was to her beauty. He was shocked to see when he arrived how beautiful she became and how attracted he was to her. He was even more surprised that she was not taken. He was relieved she was not dating anyone especially one of the F4. He knew about Nishikado Soujiro and Mimasaka Akira and their reputation with girls.

Yuki blushed profusely as she listened to Ichiro's words. Although, she did not think she was model material, at least Ichiro did. As she walked with Ichiro to his motorcycle, she all of the sudden did not want to end the night. She wanted to spend more time with Ichiro and not go home.

"Is it okay Ichiro-kun, if we take a ride on your motorcycle before you send me home. I still want to catch up on all the time we missed.

"Sure, but just for a little bit. I don't want to get in trouble with your parents quite yet. I want to stay on there good side. " Ichiro gently kissed the top of Yuki's head glad that she wanted to be with him rather than anyone else.

Yuki started to turn even pinker after Ichiro's kiss on her head. Although she shivered at the thought of what his fan might do if they saw them together. She was going to have to figure out how to see Ichiro without getting caught.

* * *

Little did Yuki know that someone was already watching. A man was watching Yuki and Ichiro from afar in his car. The sound of his phone ringing pierced the silence in the car.

"Hey boss. I found the girl with Ichiro. Don't worry I have some pictures already and will send them to the press tonight. They have no idea they are being watched. She will be yours in no time boss."

* * *

Soujiro was bored. As he sat in a lounge with two girls draped on his arm, he could not help but feel annoyed by the girls chatting. They were all the same, boring as hell and always demanding something from him, either a gift or his body. The girls did not even have one intelligent thing to say. The only thing interesting about them was their bodies' and even that was not holding his interest tonight.

Soujiro continually was looking down at his cell phone. Why hadn't Yuki-chan been texting him lately. He was use to her pestering him with multiple text messages. Not that he was complaining about her not pursuing him. He was glad she finally got the message that he only thought of her as a friend. Yet, he did not want her completely out of his life.

In fact he had not seen her since she introduced him to Ichiro. He certainly did not approve of Ichiro. He had done some digging around about Ichiro and found that Ichiro had a reputation with the ladies in New York. He would never allow innocent Yuki to date someone like that.

As Soujiro fiddled with his phone and rereading Yuki's last text message he started to wish he could see her. He missed her presence and optimism. He could always tell her things on his mind and she managed to calm him down whenever he was upset. She was also one of the people who made him laugh.

He had little to laugh about lately. After he graduated from Eitoku University with a business degree he had started graduate business school; on top of that he also had almost fully taken over the Nishikado family's tea ceremony affairs. He felt so stifled at home with his family. Although he got along fine with his younger brother, Saburo, he did not like being around his parents. They were cold, ambitious people who only thought of themselves and the Nishikado family name. His family had been broken though for a long time, ever since his older brother left.

In order to distract himself he started to stroke the skin of the girl on his right side and kissing the neck of the girl to his left. All of the sudden his phone beeped as it received a text message. Soujiro immediately stopped his actions and practically shoved the girls next to him away.

Hoping it was Yuki, he immediately pulled out his phone, but his excitement dwindled when he saw it was just Akira. As he settled back into his seat and the girls sidled up to him and started to gain his attention by nibbling on his neck and ears. Yet Soujiro managed to disengage himself from the clinging girls and stood up after reading Akira's message.

_Meeting Yuki-chan and her friend in Ginza to shop for Makino's b-day. Wanna join?_

Soujiro immediately shoved his phone into the pocket of his tailor fitted pants and politely excused himself from the whining girls. He now had his excuse to see Yuki without looking like he was missing her. Besides he needed to get a gift for Tsukushi and who better to ask then her best friend.

* * *

Yuki stood with her friend Reiko on a corner in Ginza waiting for Akira. Yuki was trying to distract Reiko from her recent breakup with her boyfriend. Thus when Akira called saying he needed help finding a gift for Tsukushi's birthday, she felt like she had a good excuse to get Reiko out and about.

Also she was curious to see Reiko's reaction to Akira. Reiko was a pre-law student like Tsukushi at Eitoku and was slated to become a top prosecutor for the government. Being a premed student, Yuki liked to experiment. She wanted to see what Reiko's reaction would be to Akira. Would she fall for Akira's good looks, or would she be repelled by the fact that Akira was about to inherit one of the largest yakuza groups. She giggled to herself at how devious she was being.

Just on time Akira pulled up in his latest Porsche car. As ever Akira was wearing the latest designer suit and had a handsome smile on his face. Normally he would seep any girl off her feet, but he had yet to meet Reiko.

"Yuki-chan you are a sight for sore eyes. I haven't seen you in a while and you look lovely as ever." Yuki turned a bright red color at Akira's complements. She was still not use to being complemented on her average looks.

"You are one smooth talker Mimasaka Akira. I know your motives though. You need my help for Tsukushi-chan's birthday. Well you are lucky because I brought a friend of mine and Tsukushi's to help out. This is my friend Nakamura Reiko." Yuki-chan could hardly contain her laughter at how Reiko was going to react to this playboy.

"Ma Cherie, it is a pleasure to meet you." Akira gave Reiko a wink and sent her a stunning smile that made women melt. Akira could not deny how beautiful Reiko was; she was petite, with light brown hair that was shoulder length, flawless skin, and on top of that a pouting mouth. Of course she was off limits because she was Yuki and Tsukushi's friend and probably younger than him, but that did not stop him from flirting.

Yet he was shocked at how this beautiful girl reacted to him. Instead of giggling and blushing, she gave him an icy glare with her dark brown eyes.

"Do you use that line on all women? It is pretty obvious that it is not a good idea to use it on a girl with a French minor."

"Uhhh, did I do something wrong? I am sorry if I did" Akira was taken aback. He was not exactly used to being spoken to in this way, especially by women.

"Sorry, but I am not really in the mood to be hit on right this second. I am sure you are a nice playboy, but I do not really like playboys right at this minute. Yuki-chan, I got to run. I have to go to a study group. Bye now." Reiko gave Yuki a brief smile and turned to walk away.

"Oy, did you make another girl upset and run away, Akira?" Soujiro had just walked up to the group.

Yuki was not expecting Soujiro. She suddenly stiffened and Reiko could tell Yuki was uncomfortable. Before Akira arrived Yuki-chan had told her about her moving on and was now dating Takeda Ichiro. She could not blame Yuki-chan for not wanting to be around Soujiro right now.

"Let me guess you are Nishikado Soujiro?" Reiko furled her brow. She knew that this was the infamous playboy of the F4 and definitely someone she was not a fan of because he made her friend cry all the time.

"Good guess? Now will you be so kind to tell me your lovely name? " Soujiro was amused by this spitfire of a girl. Not many girls besides Makino had guts to talk to the F4 like that.

"I don't really want to tell you because you are a serial playboy."

"But Akira knows your name and I don't" Soujiro did his best effort to pout.

"It is okay if he knows my name. He is a nice playboy. You are not. I really got to go Yuki-chan. Ja ne" Reiko turned her back on the group and walked away into the busy crowds of the Ginza District.

"That is the second type of girl I don't do well with, a blunt woman." Soujiro could not believe that a spitfire of a girl had just rejected him.

Yuki burst out in laughter at the expressions of Akira and Soujiro. She took a wild guess that they had never been rejected before, but they had never met Reiko.

"Don't let your egos be too hurt. It really is not your fault. Reiko-chan just dumped her boyfriend after she found out he was cheating on her. Also, she is obviously not afraid to speak her mind." Yuki had a feeling Reiko would react to Akira and Soujiro that way.

Akira's phone ringing snapped Akira and Soujiro out of shock. Akira quickly picked up his cell and stepped away from Soujiro and Yuki.

Yuki suddenly did not want to be standing next to Soujiro. She had purposely been avoiding him all week. She was afraid she would still feel attracted to him even though she was dating Ichiro now. And she definitely still was. Although his hair was slicked back, a few stray hairs caressed the fine features of his face. Yuki had the urge to push those stray hairs out of his face. With a sigh she stored her feelings in her heart and gave Soujiro a smile.

"It has been a while Nishikado-san. How are you doing? You looked exhausted." Yuki needed to distract herself from Soujiro's good looks and decided small talk was in order.

"I have been busy with tea ceremonies and graduate school. By the way Yuki-chan, are you still taking tea ceremony classes?" Soujiro was curious if Yuk was still taking tea ceremony classes. Was she taking them for him or for herself? If she was taking them for herself that meant she had decided to take up tea ceremonies for herself since she gave up on him.

"Actually, I am. Not only am I continuing my classes, I am the president of the tea ceremony club at my school. I find it quite peaceful and it seems to settle my nerves, especially since I am taking the exams for medical schools soon. "

Soujiro was about to ask her more about where she was taking her tea ceremony class, when Akira returned.

"Sorry, guys. I got to run. I have to be a peacemaker between my group and another group. I have no idea why the Ikedas are causing so much trouble right now. Yuki-chan, I will get some advice about Tsukushi-chan's gift later. Sorry to ditch you." Akira got into his Porsche and drove away.

Yuki-chan all of the sudden realized she was in the place she most likely did not want to be. She was alone with Soujiro. She had not been alone with Soujiro in the longest time and it was creating a most awkward situation. Yuki took a deep breath and braced herself for having to shop with Soujiro. Hopefully Ichiro would not mind her being alone with Soujiro.

"Are you ready to go shopping for Tsukushi's gift." Soujiro smiled down at Yuki. He had not expected to be alone with Yuki, but at least it was better than not spending any time with her. Besides they were just friends.

"Hai!" Yuki-chan stared up at Soujiro's fiery eyes and hoped she would not break her determination to move on past Soujiro. She could do it. She was resolved to only be friends with Soujiro.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Surprise

Again I am sorry for the late update. I have been taking a bit of time off from writing. I almost discontinued this story because life caught up with me. However, because I do not want to disappoint the fans, I will try to continue this story. Thanks for reading!!!!

I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of the commercial names mentioned in this story.

* * *

" I still don't know why you need my help Nishikado-san. I am sure you do not need my help picking a gift for a girl, unless you are losing your touch"? Yuki blushed as she stood next to Soujiro on the sidewalk in the Ginza district. She was still uncomfortable to be talking with Soujiro about his lifestyle.

Although, she was in a relationship with Ichiro, she still felt slightly jealous thinking about the gifts that Soujiro bought for other girls. She had liked Soujiro for way to long and it was difficult to put her crush behind her. Yuki buried these feelings deep in her heart and put on a smiling face.

"Ahh, you know me too well Yuki-chan, but we both know that Makino is no ordinary girl. Besides, you know what she would like best. Come on don't spoil my day by backing out on me." Soujiro raised his brows in surprise. The only time he could remember Yuki being sarcastic towards him was when he first met Yuki and that is when she disliked him. He was not use to this feisty side of Yuki. Soujiro was surprised with himself that he found this side of Yuki kind of attractive. Shaking his head as to clear his thoughts. He grabbed Yuki's hand and started to walk towards the nearest shop.

It felt like a shock of electricity went through her as he grasped her hand and pulled her along. Yuki tried to pull her hand away from his grip; she wanted to resist the effect Soujiro still had on her.

"Come on Yuki-chan. I need your help with Makino's gift and I need to find a suit for a meeting. Besides I would not bring you along unless I thought you had flawless taste." Soujiro needed to distract himself from his thoughts about Yuki, and the best way was to start shopping. Anything to keep his mind away from thinking his friend was hot. Soujiro turned towards Yuki and gave her his devastating smile.

"But do you have any idea what Tsukushi-chan might want? She is married to Domyouji after all." Yuki glared at Soujiro. The devil had to be in that smile. He certainly knew how to wield his smile to get what he wanted. He also could sweet-talk any girl into doing anything for him. She resented herself for giving in so easily. But what girl could resist Soujiro and his smooth talking?

" That is why I have you, Yuki-chan. Besides I have a general idea of what she might like. I think we should start with Tiffany's." Soujiro pulled Yuki into the nearby Tiffany's store.

Yuki had never even dared to enter a Tiffany's store. She was afraid that just by looking at the items she would want the expensive items she could not afford. Suddenly, she was very much aware of the differences that she had with Tsukushi and the F4. Tsukushi now lived in the F4's world, a different world that she could not imagine. As Yuki walked along the isles of jewelry, she carefully looked over the items of jewelry, trying not to be impressed by the expensive items.

Soujiro was amazed about how Yuki was not in awe of the jewelry before her. Most girls he brought to expensive jewelry stores would be greedily eyeing the most expensive piece of jewelry and begging him to buy it for him; which being a gentleman, he naturally obliged. Yet, Yuki seem unfazed by the magnificent pieces before her and seemed to weigh out the different choices. Yuki was like no girl he had known before. She was still was a mystery to him, like a puzzle he could not solve. He had yet to figure her out.

Her pause in front of an item and shaking of his sleeve pulled him from his thoughts. As he looked at the piece of jewelry through the glass, he saw what impeccable choice she made. It was a grey colored stone shaped into a crescent moon on a thin silver chain.

"I think Tsukushi-chan would like this necklace the best. It fits perfectly with the star necklace that Domyouji got her. I think he has actually continued to get her a lot of things related to the constellations as well. What do you think"?

"I think it is a excellent choice. Hopefully Tsusaka will not be too offended that I thought about giving Tsukushi the moon first." Soujiro gave Yuki a wink.

Yuki giggled at Soujiro's horrible pun. Partially in the fact that, Domyouji would be upset that he did not think of it first and partially because if he could he would give Tsukushi the moon. There was no stopping him from pleasing his weed.

"Now, Yuki-chan, you must try it on so we can see if is nice enough for Tsukushi." Soujiro motioned to the nearby female sales attendant to take out the necklace from the glass display.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I am afraid I might break it just by touching it. "

"That is why you have me to put it on for you. " Soujiro gave Yuki a teasing smile and picked up the necklace.

As Soujiro put the necklace around her neck, Yuki could not help but feel she was venturing on dangerous territory. She knew full well the physical attraction she still felt for Soujiro, as was shown by the electric shock she felt when Soujiro grabbed her hand earlier. She could feel the anxiety within her as Soujiro looked at the necklace on her neck.

Soujjiro could not help but see how perfect the necklace seemed to fit Yuki. The dark gray stone glimmered brilliantly against Yuki's flawless, ivory neck. The necklace seemed to draw him to look elsewhere further down, but before he even reacted to that instinct the sales attendant voice pierced his thoughts.

"The necklace looks gorgeous on your girlfriend. What do you think"?

"Umm… We are not together." Yuki spoke abruptly. She did not want to feel awkward anymore around Soujiro. This hold he had on her had to end.

" So are you getting the necklace or not Nishikado-san? I really have to get going and if you want me to help you find a suit we better get going." Yuki quickly undid the clasp of the necklace and placed it back on the counter.

Soujiro felt as if someone splashed cold water into his face. What made Yuki speak so coldly to him? She had not talked to him that way since they had first met. He tried to smile seductively at Yuki to make her in a better disposition, but for the first time his smile was not working on Yuki. Unfazed, Soujiro signaled to the sales attendant to ring up the piece of jewelry.

As they left the store, Yuki felt terrible about being rude to Soujiro. Although, she felt agitated in Soujiro's presence, it was not entirely Soujiro's fault. To ease the tension, she grabbed Soujiro's hand and pulled him to the nearest designer store.

"Hey, I thought you said you did not have any time to help me pick out a suit?" Soujjiro arched his eyebrow. He was mystified by Yuki's quick change in attitude towards him. First she was angry with him, now she was smiling at him with her girlish grin. He would never understand this girl.

"I did not say I did not have time to help you pick out a suit, I just said you had to hurry up." Yuki gave Soujiro an impish grin and started searching for the most fashionable suit.

"If you are in such a rush, why don't we just pick this suit"? Soujiro picked up the nearest suit next to him.

" Well, that suit is not as fashionable as this one and to tell you the truth it is sort of ugly."

" You're so right Yuki-chan, but when did you become so fashionable"? Yuki was right. The suit he pulled out was not as fashionable as the one Yuki picked out. Yet, he wondered how Yuki became s knowledgeable about fashion. It was not that Yuki dressed unfashionable, but she never expressed an interest in fashion.

"I read it in a magazine or something. You should try it on though just to check if it fits" To tell the truth Yuki had seen the suit she was holding up at the fashion shoot she did with Ichiro. Yet, Soujiro did not need to know about that one time occurrence.

Besides she did not want to tell Soujiro about her relationship with Ichiro. She had only told Tsukushi about her new relationship, but no one else because she had promised Ichiro to not spread the information about them dating. If word got out she would have to live with the paparazzi invading her privacy.

Soujiro gave Yuki a smile and went to the dressing room to go try on his suit. As Yuki was waiting for Soujiro to finish trying on the suit a sale attendant hurried over to Yuki.

"Ma'am, the dress you tried on last time you were here is ready. You know, with that really good-looking model. Would you like to try it on?"

"No, not right now. But I will come pick it up tomorrow." Yuki recalled going to this exact designer store last week with Ichiro and he had insisted she try on this designer dress and buying it for her. Of course Yuki felt uncomfortable wearing designer clothing and Ichiro buying her expensive items, but Ichiro insisted that she should wear the best clothing because she was his girl. She smiled as she recalled how lucky she was to have a boyfriend who accepted her for who she was.

"So what do you think Yuki-chan?" Soujiro's voice startled Yuki from her thoughts on Ichiro. She turned to look at Soujiro and could not help, but feel her heart flutter a bit. Did the guy look bad in anything? Somehow Soujiro could wear anything and it fit him to the T.

Soujiro wore crisp black pants with a blue, grey, and white striped shirt. On top of that was a form fitting black jacket. Of course he had to leave the top part of his shirt undone to give a tantalizing glimpse of his collarbones. All the women hushed in the store could not help but drop their jaws in his presence.

Soujiro winked at some of the cute sales attendants in the corner giggling at him. He knew he could wear any suit well. If he was lucky he might even get a number or two out of this shopping experience.

"I don't have any complaints, and I think the rest of the female sales attendants would agree with me." Yuki gave a knowing look and an impish smile. Yuki tried to act indifferent to Soujiro's appearance, but the truth is that he had a strong physical affect on her. The only way she could resist him was to play along in his little flirtatious game and try not to be bothered by his advances on other women. Besides she had someone in her life now.

Soujiro gave a chuckle, but in truth he was surprised by Yuki's reaction. He thought she would be peeved or sad when he flirted with the other women around him, but she seemed indifferent. He used to be the center of her world and now her mind was elsewhere. As he changed back into his everyday clothes he could not help but feel like he had lost something.

Soujiro came out of the dressing room and asked the sales attendants if they could charge it to his account and send it to the Nishikado mansion. Of course the sales attendants were begging him to call on them soon, but he no longer was in the mood for picking up girls. Anyways, this was his time with Yuki, and he did not want to waste it. Thus, he left the girls with a pleasant smile and left with Yuki.

"Hey Yuki-chan, are you sure you don't have any time for dinner? I promise to treat." Soujiro gave Yuki one of his devastating smiles in the hopes that he could spend more time with Yuki-chan. Life was boring without her and he had nothing better to do with his time.

"I have to go Nishikado-san. I promised to meet someone for a study session for the med school exams. I will make it up to you, ne"? Yuki felt slightly guilty about abandoning Soujiro, but she knew he would not be without company for long. Anyways she already made plans for the evening with Ichiro. Hopefully Soujiro would leave soon so she did not have to deal with an awkward situation when Ichiro arrived to pick her up.

However, it was too late with Ichiro pulling up next to her on his motorcycle. Yuki felt tension building in the air around her.

"Yuki-chan ready to go? We better get started soon because you only have a couple of weeks left until the big exams." Ichiro took off his helmet and revealed his perfect features. He gave Yuki a smile before turning to eye Soujiro warily.

"I thought you have a study group today Yuki-chan." Soujiro balled his hands into fists at the sight of Ichiro. What was he doing here? For some reason, Soujiro could not help, but hate Takeda Ichiro.

"Although, Ichiro-kun is in Business Grad School, he doubled majored in business and pre-med. I was hoping he could help me in studying for the med school exams." Yuki eyed the two perfect men timidly. What was with these two? They seemed to clash whenever they met.

"Yuki-chan we better get going before all the good library spots are taken up. By the way, I also made dinner reservations for later as a study break." Ichiro smiled at Yuki, but still kept his eyes on Soujiro.

"Okay, Yuki-chan, you can treat me out on a later day. I will look forward to it. Oh, before I forget here is a small gift for spending time with you." Soujiro returned Ichiro's stare while placing the Tiffany's bag in Yuki's grasp. If Ichiro was trying to make him jealous by revealing his plans with Yuki, he would definitely lose at the jealousy game. He was the one who made guys seething with jealousy.

"I can't take this. This is Tsukushi's gift." Yuki tried to return the gift to Soujiro. Why was he trying to give Tsukushi's gift to her? Why was he acting so odd?

"I already got Makino a gift, I used that excuse to spend time with you because I have not seen you in an age. Besides the necklace was meant for you before you even put it on." Soujiro gave Yuki a heartfelt smile and turned walking away. Let see if that Takeda Ichiro can beat that.

Yuki heart beat a little faster after hearing Soujiro's excuse. She should be furious at him for lying to her, but she was not. Of course Soujiro would never actually mention that he missed her, but his excuse showed Yuki that he did care at least about their friendship. As she turned back to Ichiro she hoped he was not jealous, but Ichiro's face showed no expression of jealousy.

"I am really glad to see you, Yuki-chan. I missed you this week. I am sorry we have not had time to hang out much this week, but I think it is better because I want you to ace your exams." Ichiro eyes twinkled at Yuki as he helped her put on her helmet.

"You are not jealous, Ichiro-kun? I am really sorry. I should not have accepted that gift in front of you. I am still not use to the way the F4 hand out gifts worth this much."

"Of course I am a little jealous, but not really because I trust you. I know you are good friends with the F4 and that two of them are lady-killers, but I trust you. I know you would never try to purposely hurt me. Besides, why would you still be here with me if you liked Nishikado Soujiro? Now hold on tight, my heart." Ichiro looked deeply into Yuki's eyes before helping her onto his bike.

As Yuki grasped Ichiro's waist she thought she had to be the luckiest girl in the world for having such a trusting boyfriend. Although, she still had some remaining feelings for Soujjiro, her feelings towards Soujiro were slowly turning to friendship.

As the motorcycle started to speed down the street she hoped that she could keep Soujiro as a friend while being with Ichiro. She certainly felt that Ichiro might be the love of her life, while Soujirio was just a passing crush that would turn into one of her closest friends. She giggled as she thought about what Ichiro called her, his heart.

* * *

As Soujiro slowly walked down the sidewalk he heard the girls giggling nearby.

"That was Takeda Ichiro. Oh my god, he is so beautiful. I am so jealous of that girl. Do you think they are dating"?

As Soujiro heard the motorcycle leave behind him he could not turn around and look. Although, he knew he had made Ichiro slightly jealous, it did not help. Soujiro was burning in anger and jealousy as he walked down the street. He was supposed to be the center of every girl's attention, not Takeda Ichiro.

And for the first time in his life, Soujiro became jealous of another man. He had always been the center of attention, especially when it came to women, but for some reason his charms and appearance did not seem to capture Yuki's attention. That was the whole point of this trip was so he could spend time with her. Yet, Ichiro managed to steal Yuki's attention away from him.

Soujiro kicked a can on the street with all his might as he angrily walked down the street. He would not lose his first place status in Yuki's heart to that bastard. He was Yuki's best guy friend and no one else would steal that. The war had begun and he was going to fight dirty. Soujiro whipped out his phone and dialed the newest number in his phone.

"Hey darling. Are you busy Friday night? Want to go to this new club, I promise I will treat? Also bring all your friends."

* * *

Akira's head hurt this morning. After breaking up with his latest girlfriend, he spent a night clubbing with Rui and Soujiro. Rui was quiet as usual, but Soujiro was unusually quiet. The man had not said a peep all night and seemed to pay no interest in the girls trying to flirt with him. He had hoped that spending some time with Yuki-chan might cheer Soujiro up, but instead he just settled into a world of melancholy. Soujiro just kept on taking shot after shot and goading him into trying to be drunk as well.

As Akira walked into the kitchen to get breakfast he saw Emu and Memu, his twin sisters eating their breakfast as they pored over the latest gossip magazines.

"Hey, how are my favorite girls doing"? Akira patted his twin sister's heads as he entered the kitchen.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible. It is not fair." Memu scowled as Emu continued to pore over the magazines in front of her.

"Memu, you did not actually think that Takedo Ichiro would be dating you. We are only thirteen after all. However, I have to agree with you this sucks." Emu pouted.

"What are you talking about, girls"? Akira was so stunned, that he nearly spilled the cereal he was pouring into a bowl.

"Your friend is dating Takeda Ichiro, the hottest model ever. She, probably met him on this photo shoot where they are pictured posing for Vogue. I did not know your friend was a model? Can she get us into the modeling industry"? Memu showed the Vogue cover to Akira as Emu passed the tabloid magazine over to him.

Akira could not believe it, but sure enough on the front of Vogue was Yuki in Ichiro's arms gazing into Ichiro's eyes as she looked like she was closing in for a kiss. Also, on the cover of the latest magazine was Ichiro and Yuki holding hands as Ichiro kissed the top of Yuki's head.

Oh, good god he was never going to hear the end of this once Soujiro found out. He was also probably the one who was going to feel the full brunt of Soujiro's anger. Although, Soujiro usually had an even temperament, his temper rivaled that of Tsusakas. And unfortunately, Akira was the one who ended up soothing Soujiro. He was so F###ed.

"Girls, can I borrow the magazines for a bit"?

"Sure, it is not going to help us to staring at Ichiro with another girl. However, you did not answer our question.

"Ask your mother, I got to go." Akira rushed off with the magazine thinking to himself that he would never let his sister model for every man to see; over his dead body would he let his sisters be models. But that was the least of his concerns. He quickly dialed Makino's number.

"Makino, we got a serious problem."


End file.
